elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smithing (Skyrim)
Smelter locations? Has anyone found a smelter yet? I can't find one in any city smithy. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 06:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) there is one in whiterun Yeah, just found it myself, right next door to my new house in fact :P -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 08:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I am still looking for the ones in Riften and Solitude. However, I know of 4 locations in Riften's Province that have a smelter so its not that big of a deal. 00:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) there is another in Makarth, near the silver mines entrance. also in Whiterun when you enter from the front doors look to your right and there should be on right there Don't forget the one by the Quicksilver mine in Dawnstar Problem on the page? The words I've bolded are in the other perks the requirement to obtain them, it seems unlikely that Arcane Blacksmith would require Arcane Blacksmith 10:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Skyforge Steel Daggers...? I recently had a run-in with an issue that has been stuck in my head for a while now, I recently went to a grinder to improve my weapons, and found that I was absolutely unable to improve my current dagger, a Skyforge Steel one. The option to improve it was never available, has anyone else noticed/suffered from this or know what I'm doing wrong? 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the reason for sure, but one of the perks is for working with steel. Until then steel isn't an option. Martinemde (talk) 22:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Skyforge Steel counts as regular steel when it comes to being improved despite it's much higher base attack so you do have to get steel smithing to be able to improve it or just get your smithing at a high enough level. But if you're doing that you might as well just put the point in steel smithing. Also is it just me or does Skyforge Steel have a better attack damage then same level/upgraded weapons made with higher quality material then steel? At level 60 smithing with points in Dwarven and Orcish smithing it seems that Skyforge Steel still outclasses items made with those materials and upgraded to the same rank. Angel Cruz (talk) 15:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I have found that Skyforge Steel has the same stregenth as Elven weapons. Katotsu (talk) 18:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Financial viability Has anyone looked into the point at which Smithing actually allows you to make money? Just run some tests, and found that at 100 Speech (but no speech perks) Iron Daggers will always lose money, whereas Legendary Ebony items make around a 20% profit (but base Ebony loses money). Daedric is massively profitable, as is Dragon (as the ingredients are essentially free) but not sure about the lower materials. It becomes insanely profitable once you combine it with cetain Enchantments, for example an Iron Dagger with either (or both) the Absorb Health or Paralyze enchantment (using a Petty Soul Gem) will have its value increased from somewhere around 10 Septims to somewhere around 400 Septims 17:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Improving Has anyone run into the problem, that, for example, magical weapons requiring ebony ingot cannot be improved beyond flawless, even though the smithing skill is at 100 and the dragon perk unlocked? I assumed that this is due to the fact that one can only "...improve them twice as much..", but I can improve a magical steel blade to legendary. This is quite confusing to me. Maybe someone with the good knowledge on the subject could add a clear illustration of the improving system and whether or not the perks are in some way interdependent. 23:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -The Page : Normally at 100 smithing with the associated perk you can raise an items to twice it's base value. If you use enchanted equipment and/or potions that boost your smithing skill you can raise an items value beyond double. If you do this below legendary quality the game will raise the quality tag up to the correct tag for the value you raised an item to. Even legendary tagged items can be raised higher with enough of a boost to skill, though I have not seen a new tag even at +60% smithing.Taelnia (talk) 15:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just a brief note - we may want to delink the links to the oblivion forms of the armor. The pages do not accurately reflect what is in Skyrim, and will likely confuse newer player. 06:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nevins I delinked the links that went into Oblivion Armors and linked them into the Armor Pages that had enough details and images of said armors as they are in Skyrim so that the newer players wouldn't get confused. I find it weird though that there are multiple pages on the same topic. Some of them should get cleaned out/ integrated with other pages. For example Orcish armor and weapons (Skyrim) has a good picture and info on all Orcish armors and weapons meanwhile Orcish Armor (Skyrim) just has a picture and flavor text. Angel Cruz (talk) 17:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Experience/Levels Does crafting higher quality armors/weapons give you more experience then crafting with lower quality ones? It seems that if yout wanna craft just to level up the skill something like leather helmets gives you as much experience as crafting a steel mail. I've been looking to see if anyone had any info to add to the front page with an experience table per item if there is a difference.Angel Cruz (talk) 15:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) to anyone else who is wondering, yes it does, although not enough to really make it worth it Weapon and Armor Enhancement The new table is great, but are the Two-hand and one-hand titles swapped? seems kinda funny that 1h weapons get way more damage off improving than 2handers? 16:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC)ciry I would like to understand why someone erased the section which was listing the type of armor/weapon that we can created (list starting from iron up to dragon) to replace it with a table. This is really stupid because the new table doesnt show Iron nor imperial nor Nord hero weapons. Wait, 1H Weapons have higher bonuses than 2H weapons? Is it just me, or does this seem a bit backwards from what it should be? 2H weapons are supposed to be much stronger than 1H weapons... Are those table values backwards, or do 1H weapon really overshine 2H later in the game? That just seems broken... 19:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, perks and skills could be affecting this. But besides, one handed weapons are more beastly due to dual wield anyway. grinding smith via dwarf bows for rapid leveling of the smithing skill the best bet would be to head to markarth castle and there raid the dwarf ruins for the mage and then smelt the metal with and store then get ore and in a ratio of 2(3)* dwarf ingots to 1 iron ingot. then you can sell them for a good amount and even enchant them so as to raise enchanting smithing and speachcraft. this method also comes with the benifit of them not been so expenisve that you depleate a merchents funds as quickly alowing for more sales and the base matirals are free and unlike dagger and most other dwarf item you do not need any steel ingots or leather strips *NB the 3 ingots is if you wish to upgrade them also 12:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Killfrenzy How to Level Smithing Fast To Level your smithing fast you need as many iron ingots and leather straps as possible. Make as many iron daggers as you can. The bad part about using this method is you gain levels, therefore making your enimies stronger. If you have high stats it works well. Weapon upgrading levels/skill requirements How many levels of upgrades are there and what are the levels for them? We need a table for this ASAP, because recently I found instead of making my Elven stuff fine, I make them superior...... The upgrades go to Fine, Superior, Flawless, Epic, Then Legendary.Chargersphinx (talk) 01:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) There's already a table at http://uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Smithing. Is that what you wanted? Kastagir (talk) 22:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Making Ancient Nord Stuff And Draugr Stuff I did alot of quests and i raised my smithing to like 70 and went to the skyforge to try and raise it some more and i noticed that i could make draugr weapons and ancient nord armor anybody else get this? : I did, and therefore added Ancient Nord Armor to the table. I thought, since in my game the Ancient Nord Armor was listed under Daedric Armor, that one needed at least 90 Smithing and the Daedric Smithing perk. That might not be correct, and this should be looked into. DanTheHitman (talk) 02:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : It's my understanding that when you finish Blood's Honor or Purity of Revenge in the Companion quest line, you get the ability to forge the Draugr weapons and Ancient Nord armor, regardless of your smithing skill. ---- SenselessNoise (talk) 03:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC)SenselessNoise Seems too Easy to Level Up It seems broken to me that crafting the beginner's leather stuff gives the same amount of skill experience as any higher grade smithing. Step 1. Buy Leather and Leather Strips from merchant, they are dirt cheap. Step 2. Power Level Smithing --an0my(talk) 22:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just make iron daggers and have the Lover or Warrior Guardian stones on and you can level it all the way up in a half-hour.Gdubs (talk) 22:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Armor Why does clicking the link that's supposed to take me to Dragon Armor (Skyrim) take me to the less developed page, Dragon Armor? I tried fixing the link but clicking it still redirects me. X-less-Nobody (talk) 15:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Bugged Fortify Smithing Wearing multiple smith-increasing items with the same effect (e.g. necklace +20% + bracers +20%) seems to bug out and only applies one of them (seemingly random which ones). Under Active Effects, two fortifications are shown but they are both from exactly the same item. Anyone else having this problem? Sometimes an item's fortifications even shows as being active when I'm not even wearing the item! 00:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *What does "bug out" mean in this context? Surely there is a more comprehensible way of explaining your particular problem. Enchant Fortify on weapons If you select your Soul Gem, then select a weapon enchant (like absorb health) then select>deselect>reselect a Fortify enchant and then select a weapon you can enchant fortify on a weapon. found here: http://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/16907/the-elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/116/ 20:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Devant Daedric Armor Perk Can this be reached through the light armor side of the perk list if the dragon armor perk has been acquired? *No. The perk constellations are not circles. The Daedric Smithing perk has Ebony Smithing as a requirement, so you'd have to take the full heavy armor smithing route to get to Daedric Smithing. 09:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Cant enchant circlet with smithing? I just tried to enchant a bronze circlet with smithing and it said that fortify smithing was not available for the item. Anyone else get this? I have a high enchanting level if that means anything. What a mess.... Good lord what a mess this page is. If I had any skill at doing such I would fix it, but WOW, what a pile of trash. 1) The page lists the maximum value obtainable as 623 (not sure where they got that number...) but the description of the loop used to boost to max values clearly gives a maximum of 100 (base) + 29 x 4 (fortify smithing gear, you can't put fortify smithing on helmets so you can't get 5 pieces of gear with fortify smithing) + 130 or 147 (Potion, depending on whether or not you choose to exploit the helm glitch) + 5? (notched pickaxe enchantment, there are reports it doesn't stack with other fortify enchanting effects, I have not been able to verify this, nor have I been able to determine, if it does stack with other effects, if dual wielding would help or not, but I will test this eventually) for a maximum value of 246 (conservative, non-exploitative) to 273 (exploiting, with dual notched pickaxes, if they even help...) 2) Every perk lists itself as a prerequisite. 3) There is talk on the main page about how the numbers are incorrect for the improvements, but they're still there, and still wrong. What's more, the values are actually the same for all weapons, so having multiple columns is a giant waste, and there is no column for armor at all! a cleaner layout is below: With only a note needed that for each point beyond that needed to hit legendary, it continues to improve by .2 for armor, or .1 for weapons etc. 4) The whole page is full of contradictory information and editorialized comments, it needs to be cleaned up in general and the incorrect information removed. 5) The whole section on "improving skill" (and profiting from smithing, for that matter) basically boils down to "make things". Improving smithing is actually incredibly easy, and vast quantities of materials for creating any of a number of items can be obtained, which, especially if you choose to level enchanting at the same time, typically results in massive profit. Should you just explore the world naturally, though, and collect materials when and where you find them, and improve all the gear and weapons you loot before selling them, you will still drastically outpace the "natural" progression of weapons and armor available to a character of your level through means other than smithing. 6) As is noted in the comment following it (another example of commentary on the page and bad information left behind), you always get 3 ore from a vein, it even makes the sound on the 6th swing, the game just doesn't notify you multiple times of the same event within a certain time frame. Exiting the mining action then going back in just wastes time, slowing down your collection rate to the point where the game feels obligated to actually notify you about each individual ore. 7) It's worth noting (as the recommendation to sell items one at a time is all over the place) that the increase in speech you get from sales is based on the value of the item, not the quantity of transactions. Thus, you get the same increase in speech from selling one item worth 2,000 gold as you do from selling 200 seperate items worth 10 gold, one at a time. The confusion seems to arise from the fact that when you sell stacks of something, your speech only increases by the amount it would normally increase from selling one of those items (a glitch). This is only an issue if you have more than 5 of something of significant value. Selling 30 items worth 10 gold each one at a time is a giant waste of time, and you could use that wasted time to find one item worth 300 gold to sell, which would increase your speech the same amount. If you have 8 of something worth 1,000 gold each (dwarven daggers w/ banish enchant, for example) then sure, it's worth it, but you probably have to sell those one at a time anyway, based on the vendor's available gold.... 8) As a comment, this wiki is full of insight, valuable information, and hard statistics in areas that I have been unable to locate anywhere else. As this is such a high quality site, this page is an outright embarrassment, and anyone who contributed to creating it should be ashamed. You can do better than this. (my netbook doesn't have a tilde)Grimm Finding ore Where are good places for finding/mining iron, orichalcum and corundum ore? Also, do ore veins "respawn" after you mine them? :Gloombound mine has lots of ebony. :: Ore veins respawn after approximately a month (as do plants). ::*Kolskeggr Mine has about 16 gold ore veins. ::*Soljund's Sinkhole has 5 moonstone veins. ::*Halted Stream Camp has about 15 iron ore veins. ::*Fort Fellhammer Mine has approx. 10 iron ore veins. ::Hope that helps. --DLanyon (talk) 11:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC)